


Coffee and Dates

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [64]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a modern au, coffee shop AU, getting some minty and some cheesy coffee shop au???, you're welcome for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 64 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Monty and Miller with the prompt: It's two sugars right?





	Coffee and Dates

It had started out one a random rainy Tuesday, the first time Miller had come to the coffee shop. He had a paper to write in his criminal psychology class. He couldn’t sit around while his roommate Bellamy had over another girl he couldn’t even remember the name of the newest girlfriend. His first stop had been Starbucks but it was over crowded with hipsters and loud old men bible studies. 

Miller took his laptop and made his way to a smaller coffee shop which is where he met Monty. They had apparently gone to highschool together but it was big school so Miller didn’t remember him. He thought it was a shame though because Monty was really cute. Monty had this smile that made Miller a blundering mess. Hearing Monty talk about how college was and Jasper, not a boyfriend he had asked, was the best part of his day.

Miller had gone from coming in any time he had a paper to coming in daily. He would get his caffeine fix and his Monty fix all in one go. After a few weeks of coming in Miller decides that he has to ask Monty out. He wants to do it right away but he’s so nervous. Monty feels different than other guys, not in a cliche you’re not like other guys way but in a you’re the one kind of way.

This morning he feels like he can finally do it, he has to do it this morning. He has a class presentation later in the day so he thinks he looks a bit nicer than usual. He stands outside away from the windows for a few minutes trying to psych himself up. To anyone walking by he had to look crazy but Miller wanted to be ready. He wasn’t going to go in there and act like an idiot.

Once Miller knew he was ready he walked into the coffee shop acting as if he hadn’t just stood outside for 10 minutes talking himself into this. Monty was behind the counter taking someone else's order so Miller stood in line, hands in his pockets trying to act casual. The girls order is taken and she moves to the other side of the counter waiting for her drink there.

“I’ll take the next customer.” Monty speaks as he puts her cash in the register.

Miller makes his way up to the front counter and smiles, “That would be me.”

Monty lights up when he sees who it is, “Miller! It’s good to see you what can I get for you this morning.”

Miller is ready for this he practiced all morning. He had smooth pick up line he had even run it by his friends and they had approved so here it went. “Do you- uh do you have coffee?” He asks, smooth pick up line having disappeared.

Monty can’t help but laugh at Miller’s words, “Not usually but for you I can make an acception.” He teases as he gets a cup. “Medium black coffee and it’s two sugars right?”

“Uhh- yeah that’s right.” Miller tells him. He is way too embarrassed to ask Monty out now. He decides to cut his losses getting out money and giving it to Monty. After Monty gives him back his change Miller moves over to the other side of the counter to wait for his coffee.

A few minutes later Monty walks it over rather than one of the others. “So how does lunch on Thursday sound?” Monty asks as he holds out the coffee.

“I- uh yeah that sounds great.” Miller tells him as he takes the cup from Monty, a huge grin spreading on his face as he does.  
“I wrote my number on the cup- text me later for the details?” Monty asks with a smile.

“Thanks I’ll text you later.” Miller tells him before heading out. Once he has left the coffee shop he stops to look at the coffee cup. Seeing the number is really there he grins knowing this is going to be a great day.


End file.
